deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deadliest Issue/Kronans Vs Olog Hai
Note : This is the replacement for my blog William Carter Vs Buck Crosshaw Kronan.jpg|Kronan !!! Vs logo.jpg|Vs Olog hai troll.jpg|Olog Hai !!! And note : Kronans will not use their ranged weapons NOW Kronans '''the giant rock aliens that actually not really the Thing of Fantastic Four that is hard and tough and merciless ''Vs'' '''Olog Hai '''the fierce and violent breed of Trolls and they do not turn to stone at the day '''Which is Deadliest? Loadouts Kronans will use other weapons that can match and make the match with Olog Hai fair.Other words : Kronans use new but medieval like weapons to make it fair Information Kronan The Kronans were a race of aliens taking form of Stone men from the Marvel comics Universe but also appeared in Thor The dark world movie.They attempted to invade earth in 3000 BC and landed on ancient Babylon against king Gilgamesh of Uruk.But their invasion failed because Captain America's aid in time travel.Soon they inhabit the moons of Saturn and they continue to be toughened with the name "Stone man of Saturn" Olog-Hai Toward the end of the third age of Middle Earth,Sauron sought to create a new race of Trolls,a race which could survive sunlight and doesn't turn to stone and have human inteligence.And then he called it Olog Hai,the ultmate shock troopers of Mordor.With thesee,Sauron is nearly undefeatable Battle 5 Kronans 5 Ologs The battle starts with a group of 5 Olog Hais infiltrating a thing very big that crashes the Mordor plains.They thought it is a new weapon made by the Fellowship of the Ring.When they came in to the thing so called "Space ship" to them,a Kronan ambushes with a Giant Sword and decapitates an Olog. 5 Kronans 4 Ologs Then,the closest Olog counters by biting the Kronan,but had no effect.Then,the Kronan tries to punch the Olog.But again the Olog evades and crushes the Kronans head with the Great Warhammer 4 Kronans 4 Ologs Another Kronan emerges with the War Mace and removes an Olog's helmet and then delivers a crushing blow again to the head 4 Kronans 3 Ologs The rest of the Ologs came rushing to the Kronan and ended up breaking the Kronan to pieces.Another Kronan emerges with a Tree Trunk and a Battle axe.He swings both of the weapons wildly and manages to kill one but the other one survived because of the armor 3 Kronans 2 Ologs Realizing they are outskilled,the Ologs kept close.Then 2 Kronans jump out of nowhere and manages to break an Olog's helmet and armor.But it doesn't kill the Olog.The Olog counters the 2 Kronans with the Spiked Mace 1 Kronans 2 Ologs Then,the remaining Kronan charges at an Olog with a War Mace plus punching at the vulnernable face,breaking and deforming the face 1 Kronan 1 Olog Hai Now,it's one on one.The Olog swings the Troll Sabre and hits the skin but instead,the sword breaks.Then the Kronan proceeds to crush the head of the Olog.But the helmet protects him.And counters with a great punch to the chest,breaking it in process.And after there is no threat.... 0 Kronan 1 Olog Hai The Olog shouts in victory in black language "For Mordor and Lord Sauron!" Expert's Opinion The Ologs win because they have one of the Kronan's natural thing which is the scales that is a stone plus with addition of armor,they are protected.Plus the Kronan's weapon is not really effective against the Olog's armor. Category:Blog posts